


Rock Band

by SpaceCrazyArtist



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Fanart, Lord of the Rings, Rock Band AU, The Hobbit - Freeform, The Hobbit fanart, lord of the rings fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6390352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceCrazyArtist/pseuds/SpaceCrazyArtist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The band decided for a promotional calendar, they did a provokative photoshoot with their instruments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Kili

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Drummer: Kili


	3. Ori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Keyboardist


	4. Bilbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lyricist: Bilbo Baggins


	5. Gimli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guitar and lead male vocals.


End file.
